Maybe An Adventure or Two
by That one Harry Potter Girl
Summary: All the characters from the famous and beloved books have settled down and have started families. What kind of things will they get up to? Who will they meet? What will they do? Well, Maybe they'll have and adventure or two.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry POV**

"James, can you please come in and help you mother with dinner?"

"Why do I need to help her if you both have fully functional wands?"

"Because, just because we are wizards doesn't mean that we need to whip out our wands for everything" I say, using one of my favourite Mrs. Weasley lines.

"Ugh, fine." He replies.

God, James is getting to be a handful. He is the oldest of our three kids, and is going into his fourth year at Hogwarts. For the first time, our family received three Hogwarts letters, bought three sets of robes, and bought three sets of books. All three of our children are going to Hogwarts this year. It is James's fourth year, Lilly's second, and Albus's first. This is the last night that we are going to be all together until they come home for Christmas. During the year, it will just be Ginny and me. I keep busy being an auror and all, and Ginny keeps well also, she's the new director of schooling in the Ministry of Magic. She works under Rufus Truffle, whom despite his horridly unfortunate name, seems like a nice bloke. Well, at least he hasn't let the wizard community fall to shambles.

As I step into the kitchen of our semi-large house, the smell of Mrs. Weasley's famous meatballs washes over me. Though it was originally Mrs Weasley's recipe, It is the kid's favourite food, and Ginny makes it occasionally. It has become a sort of tradition for us to have it the night before they board the wonderful train to school.

After we finish dinner and the dishes, We send the kids to bed to get a good night's sleep for the big day they have ahead of them tomorrow. As Ginny and I fall asleep that night, we know that our children are dreaming of our former school in all it's glory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Albus POV**

I awake slowly and completely to the smell of bacon frying on the stove three flights below me. Our house is sort of like the burrow, all the houses around here all. We live in an open spaces only a few acres from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house, and our houses are both equal distances to Grandma and Grandpa's.

Our house is quite narrow and quite tall. Five stories in all. The bottom floor is the kitchen which has the informal table in it, where we eat most of our meals. In the next room, there is formal dining room, where we only eat on special occasions.

the next floor doubles into two things, a study for us to do our homework when on holiday, and a sort of room for our pets. James has a toad named Harold, Lily has a cat named Jupiter, an I recently got a large snowy white owl that I've named Casper. When I went with dad to the pet shop In Diagon Alley, As soon as we entered, both of our attentions had been turned to the majestic white owl sitting in the back of the shop. I knew that he was coming home with us. The next floor lied our bedrooms. James was the model student, always raising his hand, always going above and beyond. Dad told me that James reminded him of Aunt Hermione when they were in school together. James's room is always organized, always neat, Lilly is the athlete. She was the star keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, where Lilly and James had both been sorted. Lily's room was only a little bit unorganized. Her walls were plastered with posters promoting her favourite teams. All of the moving players in the pictures smiling as they flew through the air. I was just the young one. I didn't know what I was yet. Though I thought that the Hogwarts library sounded amazing. My room was mostly bare do to my lack of decorations and the fact that most of my things were packed in a huge trunk sitting next to the end of my bed. The next floor up was split onto my parent's room, and each of their offices. Above that were the attics. a large room with mostly sturdy trunks, undesirable arm chairs and a telescope to aim out of the large domed glass ceiling. Sometimes Lily James and I clear everything out of the centre of the room and lay quilts down, and stare at the stars.

As I walk down the creaky stairs, I see Dad heading up the stairs in the opposite direction. When we pass each other, without any words, He pulls me into a slightly awkward hug seeing that I am higher steps up which is making me taller than him. After that, I carry on down the stairs and mum greets me in the kitchen with a plate of griddle cakes, some of the aforementioned bacon, some fruit and some orange juice. After I finish eating, I go back up to my room and make sure I have got everything I need inside my trunk. Soon enough, it's time to head to King's Cross. I've been there loads of times, but this time feels different. This time I won't sit in the back of the car on the way home waiting for the time when I can actually get on the wonderful train. Waiting for the castle, waiting for the sorting, waiting for Hogwarts. Now, I don't have to wait any longer. I don't have to wait any more.

**AN: Hellooo! Just so you know, this is the time when I will usually be posting, except for the next couple weeks, because I am home on Winter Break. So happy that we have one follower already, and if you want to make the list longer, I suggest you get on that! Leave me comments! Review! Tell me what you want to read! Do you want any other POVs? Let me know! Can't believe that 27 people have seen my story!**

That One Harry Potter Girl


End file.
